


Gala

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: Marvel Ship Roulette [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Peggy had been dreading the gala.Then she spotted Matt Murdock.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Matt Murdock
Series: Marvel Ship Roulette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Ship Roulette





	Gala

Peggy and Matt met each other at a gala to do with something about criminal justice in the city. Peggy wasn’t really sure what it was for, she just knew that her boss had told her that if she went and did a good job of representing the organisation it would increase her chances of getting the promotion she’d been clawing at for nearly a year.

Angie went with her, which made the whole thing far more bearable as Angie had no idea who any of the people there were and Peggy got to explain who everyone was and how good they actually were at their job without fear of getting told off at work.

“Who’s that guy? The one with the sunglasses?”

“I can’t see anyone with sunglasses on.”

“Over there.”

Peggy’s eyes went wide. “That’s Matt Murdock. Lawyer. Very, very good at what he does.”

A triumphant grin began to spread across Angie’s face. “You like him.”

“Shut up.” Peggy muttered.

“You do! Go and talk to him!” Angie tried to give her a shove towards him but Peggy stood her ground.

“I can’t go and talk to him just because I like him!”

“Could you go and talk to him about work?”

Peggy thought for a moment. “I could pull it off.”

“Then go and do it.” Angie instructed. “Go on. I’ve spotted a waiter I like the look of. I’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t want to go and talk to him just about work!” Peggy protested under her breath. “I want to actually talk to him!”

Angie glared at her. “Then go and talk to him.”

“But-”

“I dare you.” Angie folded her arms and looked smug.

Peggy sighed. “Fine.”

Angie was still looking smug when Peggy left with Murdock.


End file.
